Jealousy Along With A Bottle of Firewhiskey
by TajM
Summary: James Potter would later blame it on the fact that it was New Year Eve and there might just have been an excess of alcohol... But he doesn't regret a thing! A LJone shot!


**Jealousy Along With a Bottle of Firewhiskey **

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter…and the characters and what not all belong to J.K. Rowling… wow way to put a girl down… but I DO own my imagination and you can't take that away WARNER BROTHERS/Scholastic etc… nuh uh… no you can't! ;) Yes… sadly my imagination has quite faulty wiring…

And suggested listening… hmm the theme is jeaolousy so how about something Fall Out Boy? Yup… 

**Dedicated to The HMS Marauder and all the readers… happy belated holidays and HAPPY NEW YEARS! There's a sequel to this that I'll post if any one reviews! ;) **_Also since this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday but I wasn't able to, so guess what NOW it's also dedicated to my new baby cousin born this morning- a baby boy, brown hair and what they think are green eyes and so yay for him too because he can be my wittle Harry! _

This was only his second bottle.

Okay maybe that was a lie…

But it was only his third… and a half…

Still it wasn't that bad. Yet…

But he was a big boy, he could hold it.

That was too a lie…

The poor tall, lanky, messy haired teen could barley handle half a shot let alone four bottles of Firewhiskey.

It was really a common misconception- the truth being is that James Potter the _partier_, the _player, _the **_Marauder_** got smashed quite quickly…

And maybe that was the reason why the-center-of-attention-_usually_ was sitting unconsciously in the corner tipping another bottle of Firewhiskey.

Great stuff…

So anyways…

Here was the Quiditch captain and Head Boy slouched in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room swaying drunkishly just a bit every now and then on New Years Eve.

Forget what anyone has ever told you about Hufflepuffs being the true party-house of Hogwarts cause if any of them stepped foot into this common room there jaws would drop. It probably helped that Gryffindor was the home of The Marauders, which basically meant that they had more alcohol and spiked punch.

The music was blasting much too loudly, but they were smart enough to sound proof the room meaning McGonagall wouldn't be waddling in her night gown and bun to tell them to 'go-to-bed-now-or-else-and-where-were-the-head-boy-and-girl, which of course was something the poor Hufflepuffs never learned or mastered so their parties got crashed a good deal earlier.

But if James wasn't fizzed up right now he would also mention something egotistical such as they wouldn't really be very experienced, since Gryffindor was commonly the one who normally had reasons to celebrate and took Hufflepuffs away. Like last October when the beat Hufflepuff 230 to 20?

But this was the first party he had truly been out of it since probably fourth year when he and Sirius finally came up with a way to smuggle the stuff from Three Broomsticks and his fourteen-year-old-self kind of got a little out of control…

At that party he'd been bouncing off the walls and what not… but today he was more in the mourning sort of drinking mood and was as stated many times previously slouched in the corner…

But it wasn't as if his drunken self was up to nothing… actually his drunken state was actually doing something very productive. Something that his sober self is an expert at but lately has been trying to act otherwise which leads to very sneaky tactics like looking through books on library shelves or well… being drunk in the middle of a rambunctious party…

And that happens to be staring at Lily Evans.

Damn, she' hot.

But she's always been excessively pretty since forever and terribly so as an _woman _ since at least fourth or fifth year… and that was what first made him notice the girl with that fiery red hair and equally bright emerald green eyes. But that wasn't all though.

It was her feisty approach and charisma that later charmed him and turned him into preteen mush.

But of course other then being mush James Potter was also a bigheaded jerk for the first six years of his school career.

Well, you could blame it on the fact that being exceptionally smart, athletic and Quiditch captain and secret Amnigus by fifth year, having an extremely close group of friends and being generally well liked by the student body as a whole (and the female persuasion for is charm of course and not too crappy looks) and professors when he wasn't flicking his wand at someone, can all go to your head and make you a bit _cocky _(cocky being an understatement.)

But, thing was that Ms. Evans was all those things… er… in a way. She was drop dead gorgeous (he wasn't the only one after her… but definitely the most persistent.) Extremely talented and smart including the sense from first year which he was continuously lacking, well liked as that popular girl and even respected by the Slytherins at times (a great feat considering she was Muggleborn) and a heap load of cheek and magnetism to spare… she was a curiosity to his first-year self.

But the only thing was that these things _never _got to her head, meaning that even while the first years adored him for his Quiditch skills they adored her for showing the way to the common room when they got lost because of a moving staircase instead of jinxing them so they resembled a canary.

And that would be reason #24 why Lily despised him.

The way he used to jinx people just 'cause he could.

Yes, that's right… the amazing red head despised him. More then that… loathed the ground he walked on… where as he was worshipped hers.

And of course that included the fact when he developed the nagging crush on the girl he'd singled out as his personal foe, and asked her out in one of the best styles out there, 'Evans-you-me-Hogsmeade-Saturday-K?' she turned him down flat.

But then both, on their parts of the deal became more creative.

'Evans if you go out with me I swear not a single first year will ever wake up with green hair ever again!'

'Potter I would rather have a date with the GIANT SQUID with green hair myself then EVER even consider going out with you!'

The giant squid soon became a classic and there bickering a spectators sport…

Years from now girls who used to be in pigtails will yell it at the boys who used to pull them those lines.

And where would he and Lily be years from now? If they lived that long of course, because now-a-days, who knew?

The war against the 'Dark Lord' Voldemort, his parents, aurors, always told him to say the name, 'You're a Potter. You won't be scared of a man who hides behind a title'. But where did that get them?

An early grave, one which James knew he was gambling on deciding to follow in their footsteps after he left school, but who wasn't gambling it stepping outside the door? For all you know Average Joe could be kissing his wife goodbye and start to apperate when bam boom and an Avada Kadavera later, poor Joe.

But if they survived, they would probably never see one another again… well maybe passing by the ministry or something, but it still wouldn't be the same. Having the same classes back to back and being forced to work together as heads. Nah, it wouldn't and he'd miss that.

Cause no matte what she thought of his constant pursuit after a date with her, as of late he truly, honestly, goodness, was head over heels for her… and it had nothing to do with lust or the title of been-there-done-that.

Because after finding out what his parents had done… dying for one another along with the fact that who knew if they'd make it past the year and beyond… It got him thinking after so many years of the nagging feeling in his stomach if it was more then just that… a little crush or constant infatuation that'd go away, that could be dampened with another fling, _Katie_ or _Lauren _or _Amy_, that he realize _he'd _do that for _her _because he truly cared about her… truly did… which was a lot more maturity then his fifteen-year-old-self would _ever _be able to muster.

But of course… those are the thoughts he would be thinking if he wasn't smashed. Yah, the current state James was actually thinking how wonderful it would be to actually _smash _the head of that annoying little sixth year (who was actually a swoon worthy match for even a seventh year but please sympathize with Jamie) who kept flirting with Lily as she kept smiling (if he was less intoxicated he'd realized she was doing this because she wanted to get away politely but of course to him it seemed totally enticing as well.)

But a small sober part of him (a very small sober part- a very small _miniscule _sober part of him) thought it Lily wouldn't like all that brain-goo over her pretty little outfit that matched her green eyes perfectly. She looked too good for a quick, last minute, attempt at festivity, so he decided no head smashing for know and stayed in his spot.

Every know and then Sirius would stop by to hand him another drink, escape from an ex fling or fan club member or mutter to him something about him being _an idiot- last New Years at Hogwarts and he had to drink when he knew he couldn't hold it… git! _

Remus sat by his chair every now and then. Remus did-not-drink, couldn't stand the hangovers because he claimed the full moons gave him enough-migraines-thank-you-very-much. But soon was dragged away by some girl James faintly recognized as having blonde hair. (Tomorrow James would find out it was the girl Remus had a thing-for for a good long time and would be quite upset he missed it… but not too much, since something not so bad happened to him too…)

Peter on the other hand didn't have either the patience or will to sit next to his drunken friend and instead kept on his persistence of trying to get a dance with _some _girl which as a persuasion he was failing as badly as James had with Lily… which of course means _really _badly.

As James was practically asleep about an hour later he felt a person approach him and plop down on the seat beside him. Seeing out of his half closed eyes from his tilted glasses he could make out a red blur. The blur firmly took away the bottle in his hand and placed another flask in it's place. The familiar feel and voice that told him to drink _all _of it would be enough to sober him up… of course if the potion, didn't which it did in a very short amount of time.

"Lily!" he groaned a second later his hand reaching his temple in pain as the hang over set in. "Hell, Evans whatdya do that for?"

Not exactly the way to win her heart at the time, but after so much intake he wasn't feeling much to charming at the moment. Especially since she was half of the reason he drank so much… but that wasn't a good excuse. No it really wasn't.

Fortunately for him she didn't take it as an insult and patted his shoulder gently and said simply her eyes shining, "Well that's what you get for drinking half of the supply of Firewhisky."

"Okay, I won't ever touch alcohol again."

"No that's okay Potter, you can have alcohol but you need to _share_," she laughed. A laugh that should make his head ache even more but her laugh would never.

He grunted in reply.

"You wouldn't have any hang over potion on you, would you Lils?"

Frowning at the pet name but letting it slide she sighed, "No actually I don't. Poor Alice's boyfriend broke up with her… and really at a party… and well she got a little over board… even more then you… poor soul drank my whole supply." And then added knowing he was wondering.

"I make a batch of both potions before any Marauder-induced party. But, Alice drank almost that entire sober potion too… you're luck I was able to save some for you. But I think she's in good hands now." She said gesturing over to where she was sitting with Frank.

"I sure feel lucky," he muttered his head in his arms.

"You should," she mused then apparently now of all times when he'd adore her to, she decided to start a conversation. "James, you never drink normally at parties or anything else don't you?"

"Nah," he murmured and snapped. "God, Evans did you have to give me that potion now?"

She gave a sad sounding sigh. "James, I'm just looking out for you." Then she coughed and back in a cheery façade, "besides if McGonagall comes in and sees you like you're previous state she'd be after both of our heads. But if it's any conciliation, in my books you're quite a _tame _drunk." And with that she gave him a small pat on the shoulder making it tingle just a bit and walked off her red hair swinging behind her.

When James dared to pick his head up from his arms as the head ache resided minimally half an hour or so later, he let out a frustrated groan.

He-could-not-believe-he-did-that.

God, she was just helping him out and even though he was in terrible self induced pain… he felt horrible.

And in all actuality the reason that he felt worse was that she had been doing these little things for him all year- since the beginning of the year, when the whole school found out that his parents died.

Instead of offering fake sympathy and babying him like some would choose to do, she continued the small sort of friendship they slightly began when told they had to work together… well more like a companionship… well neutral forced upon acquaintances that would exchange pleasantries now and again, but with a few adjustments. She would call him _James_, something he'd been trying to get her to do for forever. And she helped him out with those little things Padfoot and Moony would look over. She always made sure his socks matched and that he had enough potion ingredients.

And small pleasant smiles when she passed him in the hallway, the ones that both acknowledged you and made you feel a little brighter just because. And also she would talk to him before Prefect meetings and actual discussions while they patrolled and so forth.

Nothing extremely deep, but more then just then just pleasantries causing him to learn even more about her then he noticed from all those years of 'stalking'. And because of all those little things that helped him so much this year… he realized that was one of the reasons that made him _like _her even more.

God, he was an idiot. And as he looked over to find her bright curly hair that would always stand out, a trait that was so helpful back when he continuously tried to prank her in second year.

And he spotted her smiling pleasantly (once again forced but forgive James) at that annoying sixth year- the Keeper of the team no less. Jerome Kingston? Oh boy… Jerome better watch out or his position may just disappear… as well as his head.

No-way-would-he-let some brat who thought that since he finally made the team that he was suddenly allowed to prance around like he was king, hit on _Lily_. James only pranced like he was king when he made it back in second year _after _he out performed many people much older then him on the team.

Jerome there was just heck… a _back _up keeper. The real one being Lily's best friend Marlene. (Of course poor Jerry wasn't hitting on Lily because he was the keeper or anything but most likely because it was practically midnight and the very pretty and popular head girl still wasn't hooked up with someone he might just take a risk especially since the head boy was practically dead in the corner but please forgive James. Jerome to be fair only played the Quiditch card when flirting with fifth years and showing off to his o-so-perfect cousin.)

And well James couldn't take it anymore. Some other guy was hitting on _the love of his life_, and though it would seem a little ignorant and possessive and so forth but he wouldn't stop thinking so until Lily herself finally said '_Potter I HATE you so much just leave me alone and get out of my life!' _at least fifty more times…

And that was his greatest fear of what would happen after Hogwarts.

Greater then him dying in battle, and second to her dying was having to realize that one day she would probably marry someone and have a family.. .without him and though he knew if he truly cared about her he would be happy if she was… the thought stinged him to no end… at least not until she knew how he felt!

And with that not realizing that his fellow Gryffindors began the countdown to the New Year, he prayed his breath didn't smell too much like alcohol and that his head wouldn't explode because he was still very much hung over, he made his way across the room to where she (and that Jerome fruitcake character) were standing.

By the time the countdown was at twenty he made it to her. (They began at thirty… led by Sirius… it's hard to imagine how that boy's mind works…) Standing behind her frame as she watched the cloak he gathered his courage for about five seconds I'm a Gryffindor… a Potter… I can do THIS! by the time they reached ten he reached out and spun her towards him seeing the shock on her face.

Initially he planned on telling her he was sorry and if she could forgive him, but after seeing how _beautiful _she looked just then he decided to Hell with that plan and kissed her by the time the countdown reached eight and she did back by the time it reached seven.

And it was bliss… she was returning it… the apology and the accepting-of –the-apology was definitely a given…and with the same amount of wanting and… wow… as they broke apart later they noticed that it was a couple of minutes past New Years… both smiling shamelessly missing the countdown completely… but who cared? Not realizing the staring or clapping or cheering or wooting (once again started by Sirius) or how messy his hair or hers had gotten he realized his old new year's resolution had been fulfilled…

Goodness he would need a NEW one…

Er… to never touch Firewhisky EVER again… Er… to floss everyday…

Er… never try to get out of head duty… but seeing the smile on her face and even more brightness in her amazing eyes… he didn't really care… he didn't truly care what was to come but all he knew was that…

_It was going to be good…_

**O… yikes it didn't come out like planned… it was actually meant to be an X-mas fic but I couldn't come up with the plot before then… I hope it was good…. I had lots of fun writing it! And I do hope there was no OOC-ness that I may have popped up! And please be a dahling and review (and I'll reply!) and if you do look for a sequel coming up… but this is a one-shot! So before the thirteenth (last day of break for me… gosh ninth grade is a toughie!) expect another unrelated one shot, maybe a sequel, a Quirk of Fate change and chappie, and one definitely for Small Steps… yikes! ;)**

**Like always,**

**TajM **

**BTW- make sure to check out my NEW LJ one-shot C2! **


End file.
